


A New Addition

by a_storys_silhouette



Series: Reality is harsh [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_storys_silhouette/pseuds/a_storys_silhouette
Summary: Alex and Laf get a foster sister!!!!  Yes I'm gonna use my fav name: Claire





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter is gonna be really short.

Alex was excited. So excited that he could just blow up and spray happiness all over the room. That's kind of gross, but whatever. Excited felt like an understatement, but after seeing Laf, and Mrs.Washington, he knew that he wasn't nearly as excited as a human can be. Honestly, he can't wait. Today he and Laf are getting a foster sister, and maybe, because of Martha's desperation for a girl, this foster child will be adopted. He sure hopes so. Apparently this girl is already enrolled in school. It's a bit disappointing, because that means he won't get to show her around, but that's fine. He's greatfull enough just to have a sister. He remembers first arriving at the Washington's household, the high fences, and the fear that was buried in his gut and-  
His thoughts were cut short by the ring of the doorbell. He shot up from his bed and ran down the large spiraling staircase into the foyer. He arrived at the door out of breath. He was to say the least, disappointed at the sight of Laf opening the door to John, Herc, Maria, Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica. In his opinion disappointed was an understatement. Usually he would at least be excited to see John, his boyfriend but this was outrageous. After ranting about how they got his hopes up, they went to the sofa and sat down. There was mostly quiet, and the wait felt like forever. Occasionally Eliza or Peggy would make a comment about being like an older sister to the foster child, even if they didn't live in the house. In the silence Alexander had time to drown in his own thoughts, he really should've taken his meds today. What if I'm a bad brother? What if I'm a bad influence? What if she's homophobic? He was so distracted he didn't even realize he was shaking like a leaf in the wind, he didn't even feel a tear slide down his cheek or hear the people in the room calling to him. Soon enough there was a hand on his shoulder, and he could hear Laf's voice " Count mon chère". He was soon able to match his breathing to Lafs rhythmic counting, so soon the whole group was again sitting in silence. He wonders how his sister would look, Where would she come from? What languages does she speak? If she friendly? Finally, after what felt by years, the doorbell rung, Mrs. and Mr.Washington flew down the stairs to the door. It the fastest Alex has seen them run in years.


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets the Washington's.

The brain consists of millions and millions of nerves. Roughly 10 billion. There are more nerves in the body then there are stars in the milky way.

If all the nerves in Claire's body lined up, all 600 miles of the line would be screaming in fear. Maybe even some would be ripping their hair out, or bouncing up and down. To be honest, they wouldn't only be scared. They would probably also be excited, and maybe some would even be mad. Mad that they are about the embarrass themselves in front of a whole family. Claire thinks picturing her fear is stupid. Very very stupid. It's so stupid, in fact, that she can picture all the nerves in her body ripping their hair out in annoyance and frustration that the 10 billions nerves in her brain, won't shut up, but it's what the therapist told her to do. 

The ring of a doorbell rips Claire out of her thoughts. She looks up at Ms. Johnson, who smiled down at her patiently, but then turned to fix her gaze on the door, which was now being unlocked. The door swung open. A man and a woman were standing at the door. The man closely resembled her. He had the same skin, eyes, and would probably have the same hair. She wasn't sure though, he was near bald. The woman, had pretty blonde hair, that was starting to turn gray,hazel eyes, and strong smile lines. They both seemed to be about 50.

The lady started talking,"Good morning Claire, I'm Mrs.Washington, but Martha is fine. This is my husband, George". She motioned to the man, "Would you like to come in? ". Claire knew very well that that wasn't a question. A "no" would only be accepted if she forgot something in her social workers car, but she and Ms. Johnson made sure not to forget anything, so she walked into the foyer.                                                                                                                                               

It was huge, to say the least. Of course she had been to homes like this before, considering she went to a really fancy school, but it was still impressive. The stairs where in front of her, and the living room on the left, it was filled with high schoolers. Thats all she could see, the rest where closed doors. The house had a really nice homey theme going. There was a lot of white, and a beige-ish tone, but still a lot of warm tones. It was nice. Light filtered into the foyer perfectly, scattering across the chestnut floor. It reminded her a lot of her visit to the white house. That's when she realized. She turned around and looked at the man, who was probably called Mr.Washington. He was he former president. Damn. He was also engulfed in a conversation with Ms. Johnson, and Mrs. Washington. She was getting bored, very very bored. Sometimes when she's bored she has to count, because if she gets too bored she can't breath, it's awful. Almost like a panic attack but less panicking and more crying. It was embarrassing.

Mrs. Washington seemed to notice her destress. "Claire, would you like to go and meet the children while we talk?" She nodded. "It's the door on the left".

She walked into the room, and was engulfed in a hug "REGARDE LA ALEXANDRE, REGARDE LA! COMME ELLE EST MIGNONE." This was honestly kind of shocking. She did not expect to be attacked like this. It felt like she was being mugged. Her voice came out louder than expected "Lache moi still vous plait". The strange high schooler immediately let go. She looked up. The teen had bouncy hair pulled up into a tight pony tail, and pretty brown eyes. They were wearing a bright pink sweater and black ripped jeans. Honestly, the outfit, was goals. He lifted her up, lion king style. "Mes amis, may I present, MY SISTER". Claire thought this was rather dramatic, but everyone started clapping. Apparently weird is normal for this family. Claire was introduced to an Angelica (a pretty girl with tight curls and dark brown eyes), an Eliza ( a girl with strong features, a soft voice, and black hair), a Peggy, who looked a lot like Maria, but smaller, a John, who she guessed was dating Alex, who was her new brother, but she wasn't sure, a Laf (the kid who hugged her, also a brother, who happened to have a super long name she can't remember), and Hercules.

They asked her a lot of trivial things, like her favorite color, and stuff, until her social worker left. Then Mrs.Washington and Mr.Washington asked her about trivial things. She mostly pushed her food around her plate. It was good, but she didn't know these people. She was always told not to eat food from strangers. They suggested watching a disney movie. "Have you watched the lion king" asked Hercules. She shook her head. Alex flopped over on the couch, Eliza's eyes widened in shock, Peggy faked her death, Maria starts laughing, Laf collapsed, and Angelica grabbed her by the face. Yep these people are pretty weird. "Okay Claire, let's watch the lion king. Martha will bring the popcorn. Sit down, and watch". She doesn't remember much from after that. She remembers shutting her eyes for just a moment and drooping over just a bit... Just a bit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGARDE LA= Look at her  
> COMME ELLE EST MIGNONE = She's so cute  
> Lache moi s'il vous plait = Please let go of me
> 
> Sorry, this also sucks.... Also I'm sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Please comment contrive criticism and stuff. And ik its very short, I'm working on it. Feel free to pitch in ideas and suggestions so the chapters can be longer.


	3. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the movie ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are going to be super short. But remember, I only write the outline of a story, and hope someone will fill it in. Lol

Soon enough, the movie was done and Lafayette had Claire's head on his shoulder. It was interesting to him, that she had adapted so quickly. Of course so had he, but Alexander definitely took more time. 

 

This girls, behaved kind of strange. She seemed very shy, but at the same time, little fragments of her hidden personally were breaking through. Loud, slightly annoying. Like Alexander and Jefferson combined.  He glanced over at Alex, who was also sleeping, but his head was on John’s lap.

 

A voice interrupted his thoughts. “Should we put her in her room?” The voice was Peggy, who was standing by the other end of the couch. The question seems to be directed at him, it Eliza responded instead.

“ Or maybe we should wake her.” Eliza looked at him.

He hesitated. “I don't know, we can't leave her here with Alex and John cause..” 

They all shared a look. Sometimes, Alexander would have harsh nightmares, and that wouldn't be the best thing to wake up too. “So it's settled.” Declared Angelica. She's going upstairs. 

With that, Angelica scooped Claire up, and Peggy, Eliza and Maria started up the stairs.

 


	4. Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Claire have an obsession?

Claire woke up the light filtering through white blinds. She was laying on a bed. A very soft bed, situated at the corner of the room. Her room. 

 

She shifted to face the wall. No matter how beautiful it was outside, she didn't want to get up. She felt awful, and she was rather hungry. Then it struck her. She had no idea what time it was. For all she knows, she could have slept the whole day, and messed up the Washington’s plans. Honestly, she wouldn't care, but she doesn't want them to throw shade at her for the rest of the time she's staying here. She just standing up when she hears a voice outside her door. 

“Wake up sleepy head! Today you are getting the tour of Mount Vernon!!!” She recognises the voice as that of John. 

“Yes, sorry, just let me change.” She says. As she's getting ready, she makes sure to smooth out her hair three times, without being interrupted.

One 

Two

A hair pops up.

One

“Are you ready?” Alex calls.

She decides to make it five, a little out of schedule, but for good luck.

One 

Two

Three

Four

The door opens.  

One 

Two 

Three

Four

“Claire?! Your hair looks fine! Can we pleeeeaaassseee go?” 

“ One sec” She says, through her teeth, 

One 

Two 

Three

Four 

Somebody's phone rings. She isn't paying attention, but everybody goes quiet. It must be important. She could not care less.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am I kidding. I suck at writing lmao.


	5. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Maria's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit so short. I am sorry

Maria is out in the hallway when she hears John’s ringtone. He was in Claire's room waiting for her, but he and the others gather while he takes the call.

“Hello?”

Maria cannot hear the whole conversation, but she knows she here's a man on the other line screaming. 

“WHERE ARE YOU?”

He says

“ARE YOU WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?!??” 

The man gets louder.

James. Maria knows it's not James.

James. The man that just won't let her be happy. The boy she has to pretend to love. The one that leaves two types of unwanted bruises. 

Stop.

She KNOWS it's not James, yet the resemblance is uncanny. She hears John crying, and try to comfort him but she is ushered away. He runs down the stairs and out the door. The last thing she hears from the phone is 

“Fag.”

Then it's too far away. 

“Henry Laurens.” Whispers Alex.

She wonders if John is gonna get bruises too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sucks so much ,but I promise I will get better.


End file.
